Chou-Chan
by MrsG89
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo. A new addition to the family but Luna isn't happy


**AN: My last story for a while. I'm taking a little break. This is just a cute little one shot and I don't own SM.**

* * *

She knew it would be a long shot. There were already 3 cats running around, she knew there would be a slim chance to keep it. Her new white fluffy furry friend was sleeping in her arms as she approached her parents' room. Chibi-Usa took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A sweet female voice called out from behind the door. Chibi-Usa walked in cautiously.

"Chibi-Usa, what have you got there?" asked the queen. Her blonde-silver hair swished as she walked towards her daughter. She knelt down to take a closer look at the bundle of fur that Chibi-Usa held.

"Her name is Chou-Chan because I found her near our butterfly gardens." Chibi-Usa replied as she opened her arms slightly to reveal the fluffy white bundle was a beautiful white husky puppy. "I think someone abandoned her."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you'll be able to keep her. She'll frighten Diana and Artemis, baby. And Luna will probably scare her. " Serenity or Usagi to her close friends looked at her daughter sympathetically then at the puppy. "She is cute though."

"Mama, she has to stay with us, she has nowhere else to go." Chibi-Usa pleaded with tears starting to form.

"I tell you what, why don't we find out first if she was abandoned. She might have accidently got lost and her owner could be looking for her. While we find out, she can stay here and if she gets along with Luna, Artemis and Diana, and if no one claims her, then we can think about keeping her. Okay?" Usagi suggested as she played with the sleeping puppy's ear. Chibi-Usa gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"Chou-Chan, hey? A puppy named butterfly." Commented Mamoru as he cut into his steak. The royal family were having dinner in the palace dining hall. The hall was quite large and the table was long enough to fit 12 people. This hall however was their smallest hall and was only used for family and when close friends came. Chibi-Usa had finish telling her father about the puppy. "So what do Luna and Artemis think?" He asked.

"Well…um…I haven't exactly told them yet." Replied Usagi sheepishly as twirled her fork into her plate of carbonara. Mamoru let out a sigh. He knew it was typical of his wife not to tell her advisor anything before deciding things.

At that moment, a screech could be heard and a white blur came running into the dining room after a bluish blur after it. The white blur jumped onto Chibi-Usa's lap as the blue blur jumped on the dining table and faced Chibi-Usa and the puppy.

"LUNA! What is going on?!" Usagi half demanded still in a little shock.

"I found this…thing in Chibi-Usa's room. So I chased it out." Replied Luna turning her nose up at the puppy.

"Luna, that doesn't mean you need to jump on the dining table and scare us half to death." Replied Mamoru who also looked a bit shocked.

"Please don't hurt her Luna." Begged Chibi-Usa holding onto Chou-Chan tightly. The puppy snuggled into Chibi-Usa's arms.

"Luna, Chou-Chan is staying with us for a while until we can find her owner." Usagi explained who could see the confusion in Luna's face. "Now could you please get down off the table? You are standing in Chibi-Usa's food." Sure enough, Luna looked down to see herself covered in fried rice. She sighed and lowered her head. She knew this wasn't how an advisor the queen should act. She shook herself but the rice stuck to her fur.

"I better go clean myself up." Replied Luna sheepishly.

"After you do that, come and see me and I'll explain the situation." Usagi said smiling.

* * *

"So that's what's happening." Concluded Usagi who was in the royal bedroom. She had changed from her royal attire to a short pink satin nightie and a sheer silk robe. Her hair was down from her usual odangos. Usagi sat on a chair that was next to her dressing table while Luna and Artemis sat on the bed listening to the story.

"That dog could have eaten me or worse, Diana." Growled Luna not pleased at the situation. Usagi looked at Luna and rolled her eyes. Artemis rolled his eyes too. He had already met Chou-Chan earlier and knew she wouldn't hurt Diana.

"Luna, you were the one who chased Chou-Chan. Chou-Chan was scared of you. She was sleeping when you decided to go all psycho." Usagi pointed out. Luna knew she was right. "I'm pretty sure Diana loves Chou-Chan anyhow."

Luna looked at Usagi confused. Usagi smiled and stood up she walked to the door that joined her room with Chibi-Usa's and opened it. There, they found Chibi-Usa, Chou-Chan and Diana sleeping together huddled in Chibi-Usa's bed. Diana was curled up against Chou-Chan's belly. Luna knew when she was defeated.

"It's only till we find her owner." Luna commented trying to convince herself it would all be okay. Usagi smiled and nodded then closed the door to leave her daughter in peace.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the search for Chou-Chan's owner and no one had claimed her. Secretly Chibi-Usa was happy and Diana was as well. Luna was still worried. She was always suspicious with dogs and Chou-Chan wasn't an exception. She didn't like how Chou-Chan was always such a well behaved and happy dog.

Chibi-Usa was playing fetch with Chou-Chan with Diana sitting on Chou-Chan's back in the palace gardens. Usagi had a blanket under a tree nearby and was laying on her belly reading a book, well what everyone thought was a book. She had her favourite comic hidden behind the cover of the classic book, 'Little Women'.

Mamoru rolled his eyes and smirked knowing full well what his wife was actually reading. He could see in the corner of his eyes, his wife trying to suppress her laughter from some funny part of the comic. He was also in the gardens. He was pruning his rose garden that was a few metres away from the tree. It was rare to have one of these kinds of days where it seemed like they had no cares. Mamoru had managed to get all his work done and moved all his meetings to the next week while Usagi had managed to delegate her duties, if you call 'delegating' dumping work on Rei and Mina.

The peace however didn't last. A scream could be heard from above. Usagi and Mamoru looked up. They saw Luna falling. Luna had fallen out of the window when she accidently dropped an important document and it had fallen out the window. Luna jumped after it of course but forgot that she was two storeys up.

"Luna!" yelled Usagi worriedly as she quickly stood up.

Luckily there was a large pond in the garden. Pond didn't really describe it though. Usagi had wanted to create the park in her own garden including the lake, the tree, the rose garden and the bench so there was a smaller version of the lake in her garden. Luna was a lucky cat. She landed in the mini lake. Usagi sighed in relief as she heard the splash but knew that Luna wasn't a very good swimmer.

"Mama!" cried Diana as she ran towards the lake. Chou-Chan followed with Chibi-Usa. A few moments passed and Usagi started to worry again. Luna hadn't come up out of the water yet.

Chou-Chan watched Diana who paced up and down the lake while Chibi-Usa hugged her mother tightly. Mamoru was just about to jump in, not caring about ruining his attire when Chou-Chan jumped in the water and retrieved the blue cat.

Chou-Chan came out of the lake with Luna in its mouth. She carefully placed her on the ground. After a couple of seconds, Luna coughed out and water spluttered everywhere.

"Thank goodness." Usagi said in relief as she knelt down and carefully placed Luna on her lap.

"Good job Chou-chan." Commented Mamoru as he patted Chou-Chan. Chou-Chan wagged her tail happily.

"I think we should keep her." Commented Luna weakly. Everyone laughed and Chibi-Usa smiled happily.

* * *

**AN: Chou means butterfly :) Butterflies are my favourite animals if you can call them animals. **


End file.
